Innocence Of Sinners
by Twisted Melodies
Summary: Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Miki, Meiko,Kaito are the eight heads of a prestigious gang whose control extends over most of Yoru Island. With their power, they each carry both secrets and startling issues.When the past manifests secrets begin to surface.


Innocence of Sinners

Teal orbs watched as specks of white fell from the sky, the white slowly blanketing the city. Pale hands reached out, the white crystals landing on slender fingertips. The owner of those hands smiled as her aqua hair swayed in the wind, the white settling in the strands of hair.

"I love it when it snows," said the girl as her eyes flickered over to the one who accompanied her on the bench.

Azure orbs met teal as pink hairs were moved aside and the two women looked at each other. A heavy silence surrounded them, leaving only the sound of softly falling snow.

"Have you ever wondered why?" The wind carried long strands of green into her face, but she took no notice as she returned her attention to the sky. She received no immediate response and assumed her companion was confused, and she was, watching in slight amazement as the younger teen grinned to the sky.

"I mean, you ever wonder why it's so white Luka?"

"Hm? The snow?"

"Yes."

Luka then blinked in realization, brushing more strands of pink from her eyes so she too could stare at the darkened sky. It was such a random question, she knew, but instead of stating that it was so she simply responded.

"Because of its innocence."

Teal eyes were filled with confusion for a moment before understanding washed over them. A soft smile graced her lips, her aqua colored lashes becoming a shade over her down-cast eyes.

"Does that mean that when it touches us…it becomes tainted?"

Azure eyes looked upon the aqua-haired teen, the owner's lips curving into a small frown. Pink strands were once more tousled by the cool winter air, her cheeks and nose coloring from the cold. Luka sighed, her breath visible as a small cloud of smoke left her lips.

"Miku.."

Miku smiled faintly, shaking her head at her pink-haired companion.

"It's okay Luka…I…I accept it now."

The wind stirred again, sending the snowflakes twirling around in inconsistent patterns. The two looked up, watching as the white crystals cascaded around them. It was quiet like that for a while, only the sounds of breathing being echoed throughout the deserted area. As Miku watched the falling snow, Luka took a quick glance at their surroundings. There was only limited light that illuminated the two girls that streamed from an ice incrusted lamp post. As the snow fell the strawberry-blond noticed that shadows were beginning to form in the darkness, the silhouettes starting to creep forward. The sloshing sounds of the figures' footsteps disturbed the consistent silence of the empty street, the lingering silence fading.

By now the shadows had captured the attention of Miku, her teal orbs watching as the first two figures stepped into the dim light of the lamp post. Both of the figures were dressed in similar clothing, their black pea coats complementing their black pants and matching boots. Their hair and eyes were hidden underneath large concealing hoods that casted ominous shadows over their pale faces.

The air collected in a small fog as they breathed, the air seeming as if it halted for a moment. In that moment the two figures removed their hoods to reveal heads of blond and eyes as cold and clear as an ocean. One was an adolescent boy, and the other, a adolescent girl. They were mirrors of each other, everything identical with the exception of their hair styles. The female's hair was shoulder length, cascading in long bangs that slightly blocked her blue-eyed gaze. The other had similar bangs but his hair was spiked, and the remaining length was pulled into a small ponytail.

Luka and Miku stared at the pair, uttering their names as they stood.

"Rin..."

"Len..."

Miku looked at the female blond, Rin, as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pea coat. Hair swayed as the wind moved. Orbs of different shades of blue watched each other, silence accompanying the dark cold again. It was then that Len, the male, looked up and opened his mouth to speak.

"So I guess that we're some of the first ones here huh?"

Luke nodded as she adjusted her maroon scarf, making sure that it completely shielded her mouth and nose from the blistering cold. Both her and Len shifted uncomfortably as they glanced over at Rin and Miku. Rin's eyes were cool but intense, like she was on the verge of erupting into a violent rage. Miku though held a blank expression, her teal orbs empty. It was as if Rin's subtle trembling held no effect or maybe the aqua-haired teen didn't even care. Rin balled her fist, her eyes narrowing into icy blue slits. Her eyes were so cold that with on glance, the falling snow could have turned into solid ice. Len hurried over to his sister, placing a firm grip on the girl's shoulder.

"Nee-chan, calm down…"

Rin's eyes flashed over to her brother, her hands relaxing and her trembling comeing to an abrupt halt. She huffed, turning her eyes on the white snow beneath her feet.

"I'm trying but she…when I see her with that look...I…"

"Ha, looks like you guys started the party without us huh?"

Four pairs of eyes snapped in the direction of the voice, the orbs of blue holing neither alarm nor worry. They all stared into the darkness as three individuals emerged from it. The first was a man with hair and eyes the color of ultramarine and skin that was a milky white. He was dressed in a black sweater that hugged his slim body and a blue scarf, more of a fashion statement than protection from the cold. His hands, which were adorned in black gloves, were stuffed in the pockets of his black slacks. With a teasing smile, the blue-haired man brushed some of his short locks from his face before sauntering over to the other four. He was followed by a woman with red hair and another man with a head full of violet.

The woman held a bottle of alcohol in her hand as her crimson orbs scanned the faces of the ones in front of her. She sighed heavily as the wind tossed her short locks around. The red-haired woman glanced at her bottle before shoving it haphazardly into the pocket of her long trench coat.

Her trench coat stopped right at the beginning of her calves, leaving her tan high-heeled laced boots visible. Her hands, which were resting on her hips were covered in fingerless gloves. Each glove was decorated with a large metal piece that was placed right beneath the knuckle. The woman's coat was also adorned with small metal objects such as chains and zippers that clanged and jingled as she strolled forward.

Following her was a man with hair of an orchid nature. Long violet strands of hair trailed behind him, his equally violet orbs shaded by long bangs. He wore a simple black jacket over a black turtleneck, with a matching pair or black slack and dress shoes. He was tall and though he was only strolling, he caught up with the brunette within moments.

Luka watched the violet-haired man as he made his way over to them, her azure orbs brightening slightly. A small smile graced her features as she strolled over to the purple-haired man, hugging him.

"Hey Gakupo, it's been a while…"

The man now known as Gakupo looked down at the pink-haired woman, placing a hand on the top of her head as he smiled warmly.

"It has Luka-chan…"

The woman with the crimson orbs scoffed, waving her hand in the air as her breath turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Could you two stop with all the mushy stuff? Geeze, I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Meiko be nice," muttered the man with blue hair. He eyed the woman with slight disapproval despite the softness of his voice.

Meiko spat at the ground, a frown on her face as she returned the other man's look.

"I _am_ being nice if you haven't noticed yet, Kaito."

Kaito sighed causing yet another cloud of smoke to join the misty air, "Well try to be _nicer_."

Gakupo laughed, "It's okay you two…Meiko calm down…I'd rather not have to take care of another one of Kai-Kai's broken bones."

"I wouldn't break anything this time, I would just kill him."

Luka rolled her eyes as she stepped away from Gakupo, her pink strands whipping around in the wind.

"Hey, hey, no need to go killing people's boyfriends now."

"I wasn't," Meiko said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I was just joking…"

"You didn't seem like you were joking Meiko-san."

The light voice carried itself on the wind as the slush of footsteps were heard. Out of the darkness emerged a girl who stood a little taller that Rin and Len but still held a small stature.

Her hair was a shade of pink that was a bit rosier than Luka, the peachy color only recognizable in the daylight. For now, she could have been mistaken for the taller woman. Her eyes, although dark, were a warm peach color like her hair that seemed so innocent and untainted. The young teen walked forward, her black Lolita style dress swaying in the icy breeze. A sweater shielded the upper half of her body from the cold, even though she ignored the weather. Her legs were concealed beneath thigh-length socks that were decorated with pink and black stripes. Completing her attire were black knee-high lace-up boots that had pink laces and star designs.

Her eyes flickered from one surprised face to the other, slight confusion taking over her peach orbs for a moment. Miku took a step forward as her aqua orbs reflected the girl's form. Her mouth opened slightly as she approached the teen.

"M-Miki?"

Rin blinked, her ocean blue orbs widening as the presence of Miki registered in her mind.

"Miki-chan…you're alive?"

Miki laughed as the wind tousled her hair. "Oh course I'm alive…why wouldn't I be?"

Meiko made a noise that the group registered as anger.

"_Why wouldn't you be?_ My god girl! You haven't been in touch with anyone for over a year and a half! Last I checked, when people stop calling it means that their either dead or about to be…"

Luka finished for the woman, "And in your case…you would be dead already."

Miki simply blinked, tilting her head as she listened to them. As Luka fell silent a smile broke on the teen's face and it escalated into high-pitched laughter.

"Are you serious? Me, _dead_? So maybe I forgot to call and stuff…but dead…"

The volume of her laughter increased to become a bone shattering cackle. Then suddenly her laughter came to an abrupt halt as her voice fell, along with the darkening of her eyes.

"Don't think of such a stupid like that again…" Her voice quickly returned back to its normal cheerfulness. "I just had some things to do to take care of. Anyway…why was I called here? Are we having some sort of meeting?"

Something shocking registered in the minds of all who stood under the wavering light of the lamppost. Eyes started to dark around and meet, asking an unspoken question.

Miku's lips parted slightly as she spoke, her eyes narrowing.

"If none of us called a meeting…then who did?"

The wind stopped and dead silence fell upon the area. It was a heavy an suffocating silence that was only broken by the sound of a twisted tune. It was the sound of a voice echoing in the wind. All eyes turned in the direction of the lyrics.

"_She knows when you've been sleeping…_"

"_She knows when you're awake…_"

"_She knows when you've been bad or good…_"

"_So be good for goodness sake…_"

The group all froze as pairs of footsteps filled the deserted area with sound. The shadows moved as one dark mass in the snow. The shapes stopped right before the reach of the light, a sinister laugh echoing throughout the street.

"_So you better not cry…_"

"_You better not run…_"

"_And you better not hide…I'm telling you why…_"

The first shadow stepped forward and long locks of silver became visible, along with a pair of cold silver orbs. A wide grin was plastered on the face of te pale woman as her eyes bulged slightly.

"_Because Miriam is coming to town._"

* * *

"Miriam."

The silver-haired woman's grin widened, making her look like something out of a horror movie. She held her hand up and acted as if she was using her finger to check off a list.

"_I'm checking my list, checking it twice…_"

The woman cackled as the wind whipped around her silver hair. The silver strands trailed behind her but her bangs still managed to frame her face, her eyes glaring with contempt. Her skin was pale, almost glowing in the dim light, toned stomach muscles shining from her half shirt. The shirt was cut and strapped from the bust, dark purple cloth contrasted with white. The black jacket hung open on her frame, flopping beside her with each passing breeze. Everything about her outfit seemed dark; from her dark blue jeans, cut up and showing more of her pale flesh, right down to her long boots.

Licking her lips, the grin curved into a crooked, maniacal smile.

Gray eyes widened, her voice a monotone, "_…and I __know__ whether you've been naughty or nice._"

Behind the tall woman appeared several figures, all remaining hidden in shadow, their shadow gaining definition. At their appearance the group of spectators all stood at the ready, their positions in that of defense. Particularly Meiko and Rin, two who were already tensed, eyes narrowed and fists clenched respectively at the sight before them. The rest of the group were just as aggravated, though shock seemed to be etched on onto their faces as they watched them approach.

"Firstly…" Meiko released a growl between her clenched teeth, sharp as fags, "Why the _hell_ are you here?"

Miriam's eyes fell on Meiko without as much as a blink, her orbs dark and hollow.

"_Eron_? Why am I here? Well I wouldn't that make me a bad host if I didn't show up to my own gathering?"

Miku's eyes widened as Kaito stepped forward, both of them ready for any attack. Gakupo's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms across his chest, his jaw set.

"So you called us here…"

Miriam smiled crookedly, raising her hands her hands up as she looked up at the sky.

"Why yes I did _eron_! And guess what?"

As she said this shadows morphed and moved until their figures were flanking her on each side. The silver-haired woman turned her attention back on the ones in front of her.

"I brought my friends!"

Laughter echoed from behind the woman, the shadows trembling and bubbling with glee.

"You have been very naughty and the time has come for your judgment…"

Silver orbs narrowed as Miriam's arms fall limply to her sides. She started to back out of the reach of the light, the darkness making her eyes look like voids of black. Only her white teeth glowed as a sinister smile snaked its way onto her features.

"I just wanted to let you know…that we found you guilty…and you will be executed."

Her laugh echoed in the wind, her body becoming one with the darkness, the snow starting to fall as it did before. The group stood under the light of the lamp post, their eyes wide with surprise, confusion and even some traces of fear.

* * *

_A/N By Neko:_

_So this is the first chapter of IOS, I hope that you have enjoyed it and plan on reading more. Me and my good friend Yoru have worked hard on this lol. Anyway this story come about when I called Yoru and brought up the idea...you'll be surprised what phone conversations create. So after asking her if she would like to collaborate with me we started writing, and here we are with the first chapter of IOS._

_-NEKO_

**A/N By Yoru: **

**Hahaha~ So, like neko said, I hope you enjoy this story and what it will eventually progress into. Its going to be sorta of dark, with plenty of fighting/action! Please give feedback and...we'll see you soon~!**


End file.
